<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regrets and Rainwater by dandygakure no sato (DandyDonut)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200551">Regrets and Rainwater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyDonut/pseuds/dandygakure%20no%20sato'>dandygakure no sato (DandyDonut)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sometimes you just gotta write OC fic to cope [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyDonut/pseuds/dandygakure%20no%20sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Above all else, Shikigami Haruhisa is not a patient man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sometimes you just gotta write OC fic to cope [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regrets and Rainwater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯ I promise this story will make sense eventually.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Above all else, Shikigami Haruhisa is not a patient man.</p><p> </p><p>“Uzumaki,” he snarls, as soon as he finally senses the familiar chakra signature - fiery, tinged with blood and ink. “You’re late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, calm your tits, man.” Uzumaki Akaza lifts his hood up and away from his face, revealing a mane of wild red hair and bright teal eyes. “I just had to take a quick detour to take care of a few mewling bitches. Tie up loose ends, y’know, since I was stopping by good ol’ Konoha.”</p><p> </p><p>Haruhisa raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “Your cousin and her posse?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sage, I wish,” Akaza sighs as pulls off the scroll he’s got strapped to his back. “The fucking harpy has all of Konoha on her side, and even I ain’t insane enough to take on an entire village.”</p><p> </p><p>“A shame. The world would be much better if someone rid it of that forsaken place.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said it.” Akaza hums in agreement, before he sighs again. “Well, enough small talk.” He unrolls the scroll, laying it vertically on the ground, and rapidly weaves a couple hand seals. He pulses his chakra once, and a column of smoke rises from the scroll.</p><p> </p><p>When the smoke clears, something - some<em> one </em> is there. Haruhisa takes in the sight of splayed peach-coloured hair and fair skin, splattered with still-wet blood. The horrible, horrible feeling of regret and guilt and helplessness makes his throat feel embarrassingly tight.</p><p> </p><p>“A real pretty one, ain’t he? Not sure why the higher-ups preserved his body <em> this </em> well when he died, what, seven years ago? He was guarded pretty well, too, and I had to get through <em> so </em> many pathetic-ass guards to find him. He’s just a lowly genin, so-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Close your mouth, or I’ll cut your tongue out.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Haruhisa sees the way Akaza startles out of the corner of his eye. Not a moment later, though, he regains his composure<span>, seeming uncaring of the razor-sharp blades of paper now surrounding him</span>. “You wouldn’t dare. You wouldn’t’ve extended that little offer of yours the other day, if you intended to do bodily harm.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Shut up.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaza sighs. “Haru, you shouldn’t... What right do you have? Should you not let the dead be at peace?”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Haruhisa tries to push back the sudden rush of anger. Fails. “I’m not forcing him to <em> join </em> us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I see now.” Akaza’s voice is quiet, but not pitying, and for that, Haruhisa is thankful. “How much?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“How much have you lost?”</p><p> </p><p>The corners of Haruhisa’s mouth twist up - an icy, mirthless mockery of a smile. “My whole world.”</p><p> </p><p>“No more, no less.” Akaza claps Haruhisa on the shoulder once. “Good luck, old friend.” He curls the fingers of one hand into the seal of confrontation, and, in a swirl of leaves, he’s gone. <em> Maybe a part of him will always be a Konoha-nin </em>, Haruhisa thinks wryly.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a deep breath and turns back to the body. Lets himself indulge in what-ifs and what-could’ve-beens. Quietly, and without hoping for a response, he murmurs, “Forgive me, Tsurugi. You deserved-you <em>deserve</em> so much better.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>